<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shake, Rattle &amp; Soul(mate) by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442465">Shake, Rattle &amp; Soul(mate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef'>Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Request Line Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Classic Cars, Coran owns a dancehall, Fighting and violence, Gay Keith (Voltron), Greaser Keith, Lance has a crush on allura, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mutual Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plance is teased for half a second, Preppy Lance, Rivals to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, TW // homophobic ocs, You find your soulmate by dancing perfectly with them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lance wants is to find his soulmate and fall in love in the same dancehall where his parents were matched. He knows when he finds his soulmate they'll glide across the floor, perfectly in sync, but sadly, he's danced with every girl in town and kept his two left feet. Course this might change when he accidentally asks the local bad boy to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Request Line Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shake, Rattle &amp; Soul(mate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peekaboodesu/gifts">Peekaboodesu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Peekaboodesu for this super fun AU! I hope you enjoy your fic!</p><p>xoxoxBBBK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>If you’re unmatched, there’s only one thing to do on a Saturday night in this town! At least that’s what Lance keeps explaining to Pidge as they pull up to the dancehall.</p><p>“I gotta keep tryin’, Pidge,” says Lance as he vaults out of the backseat of Hunk’s Buick.</p><p>“You’ve been trying once a week since you were sixteen. Can’t we take a night off?” asks Pidge, hopping out the other side.</p><p>“I can’t take a night off! What if my soulmate shows up finally?”</p><p>“I wanna go to the drive-in,” complains Pidge.</p><p>“We’ll go to the drive-in next Saturday,” promises Lance.</p><p>“Hear that, Pidge?” says Shay as Hunk opens up the passenger door for her. “We’ll do the drive-in next weekend.”</p><p>“Yep,” agrees Lance. “As long as I meet my soulmate tonight.”</p><p>“I knew it!” groans Pidge, pointing an accusing finger in Lance’s face.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do, Pidge? Give up on my happily ever after!”</p><p>Pidge throws her arm out towards the open doors of the hall where Rockin’ Robin can be heard drifting out. “You’ve danced with every girl in there! Nothing happened!”</p><p>“There might be new girls this week! People come from out of town all the time and maybe if you actually asked a guy to dance, you’d have fun at these things!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it seems super fun seeing you get your hopes up every week only to leave brokenhearted.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” says Hunk, interjecting. “I was thinking maybe we do need to find a different pool of women for Lance to try dancing with. There’s dances on in the city almost every night. If we left now, we could be there in an hour.”</p><p>“No!” says Lance, feeling flustered. “It has to be this dancehall. It’s where they hosted the very first soulmate dance in the state. It’s where my parents matched, you and Shay matched here, and it’s sure as heck going to be where I match too!”</p><p>Lance spins on his heels and heads towards the entrance where a group of ladies in poodle skirts are giggling and talking amongst themselves. He shoots them the finger guns even though he’s danced with all of them before and nada.</p><p>“You know there’s one specific person he wants to match with, right?” Lance overhears Shay saying. He also hears Hunk’s big sigh.</p><p>Lance doesn’t care. He runs a hand through his hair, adjusts his Letterman jacket and strolls on in like he owns the place.</p><p>“You again, McClain?” grumbles Griffin when he spots him. He’s sitting at his usual perch on a stool by the door.</p><p>“Nice evening to you too,” mutters Lance, pulling out a nickel from his pocket.</p><p>“Quarter cover tonight.”</p><p>“What?!” gasps Lance. “That’s some inflation from one week to the next!”</p><p>“There’s a live band tonight,” says Griffin, nodding to the big band on the stage.</p><p>Lance grumbles as he finds a quarter amongst the coins in his pocket and drops it into Griffin’s coin box.</p><p>“Maybe tonight will be your lucky night,” says Griffin. It’s definitely sarcasm, but Lance intends to prove him wrong. </p><p>While his friends pay their own cover, he heads on over to the concession and buys two bottles of root beer then does a scan of the room. He finally spots her across the dance floor, at a table surrounded by her girlfriends and a couple of guys. Lance walks confidently across the dance floor, letting the awkwardly-dancing-mismatched couples and the jumping-and-jiving soulmates get out of his way rather than the other way round.</p><p>When he approaches the friends part, seeming to know what Lance is after. “Evening, Allura,” he says, offering her the bottle of pop.</p><p>“Evening Lonce,” says Allura, accepting the bottle. “I already know what you’re going to ask, but my dance card is full tonight.”</p><p>“You can’t squeeze in one dance?” Lance widens his baby blues. “Please? For me?”</p><p>Allura sighs. “Let’s be realistic here, Lonce. We’ve tried this three times already and… nothing. You even stepped on my foot once.”</p><p>“Maybe it needs another dance to take effect,” says Lance.</p><p>Allura shakes her head. “That’s not how it works. It’s supposed to be instantaneous. Like it was for them.” Allura gestures towards the dance floor. Lance turns to see Hunk and Shay have wasted no time at all. They’re already out there, kicking up their feet as they move in a figure eight. They sway their hips, bump them then twist. Hunk effortlessly dips Shay, her leg sticking up with a perfect pointed toe.</p><p>“Remember how they looked when Hunk first asked her to dance?” asks Allura as they watch Hunk spin Shay out then tug her back in. “Three steps into the song and Shay was doing cartwheels. If we were meant for each other, we would’ve been like that from the first dance.”</p><p>“Maybe we’re late bloomers,” says Lance.</p><p>“I am not,” says Allura then she sighs. “Look, if you’d really like to share a donce…” Lance’s face lights up “... just as friends. I will squeeze one in with you later.”</p><p>“Thanks Allura,” says Lance, shooting her the finger guns. He backs away quickly before she changes her mind. </p><p>The band finishes the song they’re playing and Coran, the dancehall’s owner and host takes the stage. He’s looking slick in his checkered suit, but the moustache is a bit outdated.</p><p>“Howdy all you guys and gals, cats and kittens, ladies and gents, and welcome to another Saturday night at the Galaxy Gary’s Starlight Dancehall,” says Coran, speaking rapidly in his hipster style. “My grandpappy broke ground on this hall over three decades ago and named it after my Grandmama Gary. He had a vision to create a space specifically to give our townsfolk a chance to find their soulmates through dance and we hold that vision true to this day having matched thousands of couples on this very floor. People travel from all over the country to visit our little dancehall.</p><p>“We only have a few rules so listen up. Someone doesn’t want to dance with you, walk away. No harassment will be tolerated. That said, couples can be a mix of any race or gender. We don’t care what you look like or what’s in your pants, only that you came to dance. Ya dig?”</p><p>The hall erupts with applause.</p><p>“Now let’s give it up once more,” says Coran, “for Sendak and The Invaders!” Coran throws out his arms and retreats off the stage as the band launches into their next song.</p><p>
  <i>‘Every night I hope and pray<br/>
A dream lover will come my way<br/>
A girl to hold in my arms<br/>
And know the magic of her charms’</i>
</p><p>He finds his friends back over near the concession. They grab a prime spot near the dance floor. Shay and Hunk return from the dance floor and pull out chairs, but Pidge sits right on the table, legs spread open in the most unladly-like fashion. But then nothing about Pidge has ever been lady-like. Lance joins Pidge sitting directly on the table, because she looks cool doing it and he needs whatever edge he can muster tonight.</p><p>Pidge grabs his rootbeer and takes a swig then says, “So?”</p><p>“She’s going to fit me in later.”</p><p>“Good for you, Lance,” says Shay.</p><p>“What’s that saying,” says Pidge, “Fourth time’s the charm? Anyway, this night better be worth the dime cover charge.”</p><p>“A dime?” gasps Lance. “Griffin charged me twenty-five cents!”</p><p>“Of course he did. You’re a rube.”</p><p>“You gonna dance tonight, Pidge?” asks Hunk.</p><p>“I don’t dance,” says Pidge, flatly. Same as she has every week for the past three years.</p><p>“Might enjoy the night a bit more if you did,” says Shay. “If you’re worried about drumming up a partner, I’m sure there’s a fella here tonight who likes a girl who wears pants and cusses.”</p><p>“Then I hope there’s another girl in slacks and swearing like a sailor on leave because you’re never gonna see me on that dance floor. Some people just weren’t born to dance.”</p><p>“You may change your mind someday,” says Shay, always sunny and optimistic.</p><p>“If I ever dance, it won’t be for love.”</p><p>“Oh look, it’s them!” squeels Shay, dropping the topic (to Pidge’s relief) to point at the dance floor. </p><p>Lance turns to see the couple drawing everyone’s attention. There’s a big, muscular asian guy dancing with a biracial man with glasses. </p><p>
  <i>‘Someday, I don't know how<br/>
I hope she'll hear my plea<br/>
Some way, I don't know how<br/>
She'll bring her love to me’</i>
</p><p>Their moves are perfectly in sync. Every spin and dip coordinated. When the bigger guy lifts the other into the air, it’s like he doesn’t weigh a pound. </p><p>“They sure can cut a rug!” says Hunk.</p><p>“That’s true love for you,” sighs Shay.</p><p>“Shiro and Adam, right?” says Lance, the names coming back to him. He’s seen them at a few dances.</p><p>“That’s right! They were matched back in high school. First same-sex couple to be matched in this dancehall.”</p><p>“Really?” says Hunk. “Did it take nearly thirty years for that to happen?”</p><p>“Well, I imagine others might’ve tried,” says Shay, “But were probably boo’d off the floor or worse. Coran had to make the rule about genders not mattering just so they could try.”</p><p>“That’s sad. And come to think of it I rarely see a same-sex match happen here anyway.”</p><p>“Well, I imagine if they’re trying out dancing with each other, they don’t do it often in public outta fear people might not take a likin’ to it,” says Shay.. “Either that or they just keep dancin’ with the opposite sex, never meetin’ their match…”</p><p>“I’m gonna do a lap,” says Lance, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “See if there’s anyone who wants to dance.”</p><p>As Lance stands up, the band begins a new song. </p><p>
  <i>‘Oh yes I'm the great pretender’</i>
</p><p>Lance looks around and glares at the lead singer like he timed that.</p><p>
  <i>‘Pretending I'm doing well<br/>
My need is such I pretend too much<br/>
I'm lonely but no one can tell’</i>
</p><p>Actually, Lance is pretty vocal about how lonely he feels. Sometimes it seems like everyone in the world has a soulmate but him. Well… him and Pidge, but he certainly wants it more.</p><p>Lance circles the whole hall, hoping that there’s a new face in a hoop skirt he can take a chance on. He keeps sneaking peeks at the two men on the dance floor now dancing cheek to cheek. </p><p>
  <i>‘Too real is this feeling of make believe<br/>
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal’</i>
</p><p>There’s some draw there, but also something that doesn’t sit right. He doesn’t understand it and it makes him hate himself a little bit. He doesn’t want to be like the type who would’ve boo’d this couple off the floor in the old days. He just wants to be the guy who finds his soulmate and gets to fall in love at last so when he sees matched couples like that he can think, ‘ah yes, I know that feeling’ rather than silently stewing in confusion.</p><p>Lance returns to their table, grouchy and bored.</p><p>“Fill your dance card?” asks Shay.</p><p>“Not a one,” says Lance. “Except for Allura, but who knows when she’ll get through her suitors.” While Lance was wandering, a busload of football players from the neighbouring town’s highschool had driven in for the dance. How inconsiderate to not bring the cheerleaders along! They have, however, brought their mascot with them. It’s some kind of purple creature with pointy ears that creeps Lance out. Lance’s alma mater’s mascot was a lion. A nice, respectable animal and not a creature of fantasy.</p><p>Odder still, the purple mascot from Daiball High is acting like this sock hop is a football game and bouncing around the perimeter of the dancefloor, occasionally doing a cartwheel.</p><p>“Any chance that mascot’s a girl?” asks Lance, thinking out loud.</p><p>“Statistically unlikely. Told you there’d be no one new tonight,” says Pidge. </p><p>“She’s new, isn’t she?” says Hunk, pointing over to the washrooms. Lance’s head whips that way only to be disappointed. “Oh no wait, Ina got one of those new modern short haircuts… Never mind.”</p><p>Lance starts to wonder if they should just leave. It’s not like the dance with Allura is going to amount to anything… as usual.</p><p>“There’s someone new!” says Shay. Lance followers her gaze towards the door. Maybe the cheerleaders came after all!</p><p>It’s no cheerleader though. It’s someone Lance has never seen at the dancehall though he’s known him since high school. The newcomer pauses just in the door and runs a comb through his greased back hair then tucks the comb back into the pocket of his leather jacket.</p><p>“Ugh, that hair,” says Lance. “If he’s going to put all that grease in it, at least trim it. That look doesn’t usually have all that extra length in the back.”</p><p>“What’s Keith doing here anyway?” asks Pidge. “He never comes to the dance.”</p><p>“Isn’t he usually tinkering with that car of his?” asks Hunk.</p><p>“Maybe he finally finished building it,” says Shay.</p><p>One way to find out. “Hey Keith!” yells Lance. “That junk car of yours finally in one piece?”</p><p>Keith looks completely confused. “It’s a lot of pieces that I put together.”</p><p>“Not exactly firing on all cylinders, is he?” mutters Pidge.</p><p>Keith heads off towards Shiro and Adam’s table. That’s right. He’s Shiro’s adopted brother, right? That explains why he just showed up freshman year one day.</p><p>“I don’t like that he’s here,” says Lance, thinking out loud.</p><p>“What is your problem with that guy?” asks Pidge.</p><p>“Problem singular?” scoffs Lance. “Keith is my rival!”</p><p>“Is this about the wrestling thing?” asks Hunk.</p><p>“What wrestling thing?” asks Shay.</p><p>“When the wrestling team had matches, Keith would always sit in the stands and watch.”</p><p>“How dare he!” jokes Shay. “A spectator at a sporting event!”</p><p>“Watch me specifically,” corrects Lance. “And it wasn’t just matches, he’d hangout in the gym during practice too. Always threw me off. He’s the reason I lost against Daiball High.”</p><p>“Sure, that’s why,” says Hunk, patting his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“Look. I just don’t need the competition tonight!”</p><p>“Competition for who? You’ve danced with every girl here and your dance moves stayed awkward as ever. I think we can rule out your soulmate being here.”</p><p>“But Allura -” begins Lance.</p><p>“Isn’t right for you!” snaps Pidge.</p><p>Lance locks eyes with Pidge in a death stare.</p><p>“I’m… going to get us some hotdogs,” says Hunk, awkwardly. “Everyone at the table want a hotdog?”</p><p>“I’m come with you,” says Shay quickly.</p><p>Lance wants to say something equally hurtful to Pidge, but then another idea comes to mind. “Dance with me.”</p><p>“What?” Pidge is taken aback.</p><p>“There is exactly one girl in this dancehall I’ve never danced with and I’m looking at her.”</p><p>“Forget it,” says Pidge, turning away.</p><p>“Just dance with me, okay?” insists Lance. “If we don’t spontaneously breakout into a synchronized dance then I’ll know for sure there’s no girl in this town for me and I’ll never drag you here again.”</p><p>Pidge perks up at this. “Promise?” she asks.</p><p>“Pinky promise,” says Lance, holding out his pinky. Pidge curls hers around his and their pact is official.</p><p>Part of Lance wonders what he’s done as he offers out his hand to Pidge to escort her to the dance floor, but another part of him is ready to settle. It wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Finding out one of his best friends is his soulmate? Sure, they argue all the time, but to be honest that’s kinda a draw for him. He likes being challenged. The physical attraction… the feelings… maybe they’d show up eventually. Plus the whole ‘you were standing right in front of me the whole time moment’ is such a romantic notion.</p><p>
  <i>‘If you knew Peggy Sue<br/>
Then you'd know why I feel blue without Peggy’</i>
</p><p>“You lead,” says Pidge, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Of course I lead! I’m the guy!”</p><p>But Lance’s head goes blank and he can’t think of the steps so he ends up kinda stepping forward and back with Pidge failing to cue in on which way to go. It’s especially bad when they bump chests. Weird!</p><p>
  <i>‘My Peggy Sue<br/>
Oh well, I love you gal, yes, I love you Peggy Sue’</i>
</p><p>Part of the issue though might be because Lance is distracted. He just spotted Allura on the move. Though her moving isn’t the issue,  it’s who she’s moving to!</p><p>“She’s going to ask Keith to dance!” says Lance, alarmed. </p><p>“Ow! Lance, you just stepped on my foot!” Lance barely registers what Pidge says as he lets go of her and starts moving.</p><p>“Hey! Are you seriously abandoning me?” calls out Pidge.</p><p>Lance doesn’t have time to stop. He needs to hoof it to make it to Keith at the exact moment Allura does. Too late since she’s opening her mouth… “Do you want to - ?”</p><p>“DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?!” Lance blurts out, desperate to cut off her invite.</p><p>Allura stares at him, a mix of surprise and annoyance. Of course this is annoying! He already asked her to dance so it makes no sense for him to -</p><p>“Keith!” says Lance, turning his head sharply to look at the greaser, sitting backwards in his chair. Cuffed jeans. Cigarette behind the ear. Okay, we get it! You’re a bad boy! A bad boy Lance just asked to dance…</p><p>‘Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Peggy Sue’</p><p>“Uh, sure,” says Keith, agreeing.</p><p>Keith’s agreeing? He agreed!</p><p>Keith tugs the cigarette out from behind his ear and adds, “Just let me smoke this then we can…” He nods towards the dance floor.</p><p>Lance can’t really figure out what to say (especially since a word combo that would take back the invitation isn’t arranging itself in his head) so he stays completely silent as Keith gets back up, throws his leather jacket over his black t-shirt and heads towards the exit.</p><p>That’s when Lance becomes aware that Allura is still right there and giving Lance the queerest look.</p><p>“What?” he says. He knows what.</p><p>“Nothing,” says Allura, quickly. “I just didn’t know you were… you know. That way.”</p><p>“I’m not,” says Lance, but then his actions contradict that. “I’m also the usual way. Maybe I’m both ways. Maybe that’s a thing.”</p><p>“Maybe,” agrees Allura. She stares for another good thirty seconds before turning away and heading back to her friends. </p><p>“We still on for that dance later?” Lance yells after her and (rightfully) gets ignored.</p><p>“Let’s go,” says Pidge, showing up out of nowhere. She tosses Lance’s Letterman jacket hard against his chest. He catches it.</p><p>“Go?”</p><p>“You promised if we weren’t soulmates we could blow this popsicle stand.”</p><p>“Right,” says Lance. Running away right now seems like a great idea, but then… “Shit…”<br/>
He can’t even just run away now, Keith will be guarding the exit. Or rather just smoking beside it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t leave. Keith is out there.”</p><p>“You owe him money some somethin’?”</p><p>“No, I owe him a dance.”</p><p>Pidge does a great impression of ‘Allura staring’ and then a grin breaks out across her face. “We’re staying.”</p><p>“No!” says Lance, sharply. “We’re finding an alternative exit!”</p><p>“I’m not going to let you go back out of this one, Lance. You made a commitment. You must dance with Keith.”</p><p>“But everyone will think I’m…” Lance puts out his flat hand and rocks it back and forth.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“They’ll judge me for it!”</p><p>“Only the shitty people,” says Pidge. “Everyone that matters will just be happy you finally found a new dance partner.”</p><p>“Pidge, I know this is hard to explain to someone who’s only danced once and got their foot stepped on, but I’m holding out hope for Allura. It’s still possible that -”</p><p>“Shhh,” says Pidge, cutting him off. She’s looking away from him as she says, “It’s not possible.”</p><p>“It is!”</p><p>“It’s not,” says Pidge, “See for yourself…”</p><p>
  <i>‘Why do fools fall in love?’</i>
</p><p>Lance looks to the dance floor and spots Allura dancing with the Dailball High mascot. This seems nice of her, giving whatever ugly kid is refusing to the take the head off. At least that’s what Lance thinks at first and why he assumes everyone on the dance floor has stopped and stepped back to make room for them.</p><p>But then he notices the way the two of them seem to float together. How every twist and turn perfectly matches the beat of the music.</p><p>
  <i>‘Why do birds sing so gay?<br/>
And lovers await the break of day<br/>
Why do they fall in love?’</i>
</p><p>The mascot picks Allura up and does that move where he flips her over his shoulder and she lands on her feet without skipping a beat. Lance has always wanted to flip Allura like that… </p><p>This can’t be happening...</p><p>“Hey,” says Keith, sliding up to Lance so smoothly it actually startles him and makes him jump. “Ready?”</p><p>Oh no! Lance forgot to leave. “Uhhh”</p><p>This really, really can’t be happening!</p><p>“Wow,” says Keith, his attention caught by Allura dancing with the mascot. “That’s really cool.”</p><p>“Haven’t you ever seen a match before?” asks Lance.</p><p>“I’ve seen my brother dance with his boyfriend, but I’ve never seen a match happen live.”</p><p>“Probably ‘cause you spend all your time working on that tin can instead of coming to dances.”</p><p>“That ‘tin can’,” says Keith, getting defensive, “is a Chevy Bel Air body with a Thunderbird chassis I built myself.”</p><p>“Sorry,” says Lance, “guess you also spend time at the junkyard.” Lance means for it to be a joke, but it comes out hostile. Can ya blame him? The girl he’s been crushing on forever has been confirmed to be someone else’s soulmate.</p><p>“You know what? Forget the dance,” says Keith, suddenly.</p><p>“What? Why?” Lance doesn’t even want to dance with Keith, but he doesn’t think one rude comment warrants him getting dumped.</p><p>“Look, I’m not an idiot,” says Keith. “I know why you asked me.”</p><p>“Why did I ask you?” Lance feels caught, but needs to confirm it.</p><p>“You just didn’t want anyone else dancing with Allura so you tried to keep me busy, at least for a song, but it looks like she’s not an option for you anymore, so you don’t need to dance with me.” Lance doesn’t know what to say and after he fails to deny any of this, Keith says, “Forget it. I’m outta here.”</p><p>Keith goes to walk away and ultimately this should be a good thing for Lance, he’s off the hook and yet… </p><p>“Wait,” says Lance, grabbing Keith’s arm. “You don’t need to act like I’m the big baddie for not wanting to. You’re better off not getting stared at for dancing with a guy.”</p><p>Keith yanks back his arm. “Do you think I said yes out of some sense of obligation? I’ve been telling my brother no to coming to the weekly dance for years, I have no issues using that word.”</p><p>“Wait, what are you saying?” asks Lance. Keith has ditched the leather jacket so he’s just in that tight black t-shirt, his pack of smokes is rolled up in the sleeve. Looking at him has the same effect as looking at Shiro and Adam, like he both wants to look away and stare.</p><p>
  <i>‘Why does my heart skip a crazy beat?<br/>
Before I know it will reach defeat!’</i>
</p><p>“I’m saying I know you won’t feel disappointed if we call it off and I don’t need someone dancing with me to be polite.” Keith turns to go, but now Lance is feeling miffed.</p><p> “You don’t know what it’s like!” he bellows, following after Keith. “Looking at someone everyday, wishing they were your soulmate then knowing it’s not meant to be!”</p><p>Keith spins back around. “Actually, I know that very well!” he yells, “And you sure enjoy proving my point!”</p><p>
  <i>‘Tell me why, why, why<br/>
Why do fools fall in love?’</i>
</p><p>Lance is taken aback. “What does that even…?”</p><p>“Ladies and gents, we have a new match! Isn’t that incredible?” Coran’s voice booms throughout the hall. Lance had just been on the verge of realizing something but now… nope. Gone. “Let’s give them both a hand.”</p><p>The place erupts in applause. Lance notes the football players that escorted the mascot here don’t look pleased at all. In fact, they’re all encroaching on the dance floor, which seems like an overreaction to one pretty girl matching before any of them got a chance with her.</p><p>“Kiss her!” someone yells from the crowd.</p><p>“Kiss her! Kiss her!” picks up as a chant. It’s traditional for the matched couple to share their first kiss after their first dance. This is kind of an odd circumstance where the guy has been wearing his mascot suit the entire time.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” calls out Allura, shushing the crowd with a good-humoured laugh. She takes hold of the mascot head and lifts it up to unmask her soulmate.</p><p>There’s a gasp from the crowd when they see who is inside. From where Lance is standing all he can really see is the back of a head sporting a pair of long blond pigtails.</p><p>“I thought you said the mascot was a guy,” says Hunk, appearing beside Lance along with Pidge.</p><p>“I said it was statistically likely,” says Pidge. </p><p>Allura doesn't even blink an eye at the gender reveal of her soulmate. She’s all smiles as she hooks her fingers inside the collar of the purple suit and pulls the blond girl forward towards her lips.</p><p>“Oh, this is so sweet,” says Shay then she seems to remember Lance is there. “Oh… sorry Lance.”</p><p>Yet, somehow, at this point Lance is just numb to the whole situation with Allura. Something is stirring inside of him and he can’t quite put his finger on it. He wants to turn to make sure Keith hasn’t taken off like he threatened, but he can’t look away from what’s happening before his own eyes.</p><p>Lance doesn’t see the actual kiss though, as at that moment, someone bumps into him. Lance doesn’t even figure out who as suddenly there’s more people moving. People are murmuring then someone starts yelling.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” says Hunk.</p><p>Lance’s view is blocked temporarily. When he moves to a better position he sees two of the football players from Daiball High have the mascot restrained by her furry purple arms.</p><p>“Let her go!” shouts Allura. She surges forward only to have another football player grab her from behind by the waist and haul her back.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here, Romelle,” says one of the meatheads dragging the mascot by the arms.</p><p>“Hey!” shouts Lance. He tries to push his way towards the girls, but suddenly there’s a wall of thick necked jocks in purple Letterman jackets blocking his path.</p><p>“It’s for her own good,” says one of the mouthbreathers.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” comes Coran’s voice over the soundsystem. “Everyone settle down.” As if one side weren’t causing this…</p><p>“It ain’t natural!” someone in the crowd yells.</p><p>“All soulmates are natural,” Coran answers right back. “Maybe you fellas ain’t from this town, but we respect the results of the dance here.”</p><p>Allura’s voice rings out over the muttering of the crowd. He hears a SNAP. Lance can’t see properly and he’s worried that the guy who grabbed her is crushing her spine. He moves so he can finally see through a pair of shoulders and spot that it’s actually the guy bleeding from his nose and Allura is free from his grasp.</p><p>“You bitch!” The guy swings at her, only to have his punch caught midair by Shiro who literally appears out of nowhere.</p><p>He flings his arm right back like it’s made of rubber. “What’s wrong with you? Tryin’a hit a girl?”</p><p>The violence is only briefly on pause because suddenly all the football players are moving in towards Shiro as he’s the new target.</p><p>“No! No! No brawling!” shouts Coran. He hops off the stage to try to mediate from the ground. The second that mic is free, Sendak and the Invaders burst into song.</p><p>
  <i>‘You ain't nothin' but a hound dog<br/>
Cryin' all the time’</i>
</p><p>Shiro against twenty guys is not a fair match! Especially with two girls right in the thick of it all. Lance isn’t sure how he’s going to get past the entire teams defense line to be of any help.</p><p>“Come on snake!” shouts Keith. Lance turns, wondering if he’s talking to him, but Keith is looking at the nearest football player. “Let’s rattle!” Then he punches the guy right in the face!</p><p>While the guy stumbles back, Lance sees his opening and slides on in. He might not be a linebacker, but the wrestling team taught him to be slippery.  When he gets past the defense line he runs up to the first purple Lettermans jacket he sees and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around to look, Lance pops him one right in the kisser!</p><p>Except… the guy’s head doesn’t even whip back. He just absorbs the blow like it’s nothing. Like it takes him a second to even register he’s hit and then when he does there’s suddenly a big meaty hammer fist about to slam down and Lance is in trouble!!</p><p>“Lance!” He barely registers his own name before a pair of arms wraps around his waist. Without even thinking, Lance just starts kicking and kicking, his feet connecting with the football players legs then torso like Lance is running up the guy’s body until he’s suddenly flipping over and being released just in time for him to land gracefully on his feet like a cat.</p><p>“Keith!” blurts out Lance when he sees who’d helped him. </p><p>No time to be surprised as they both yell out in unison, “Behind you!”</p><p>
  <i>‘Well they said you was high-classed<br/>
Well, that was just a lie’</i>
</p><p>They hook arms and twist around each other, building momentum then releasing in time for Lance to roundhouse kick his new assailant in the jaw, knocking him down this time. Keith’s opponent hits the ground at the exact same time. They turn to each other and lock eyes.</p><p>They don’t even need to speak to figure out their next move. Keith picks Lance up by the waist, twists, and places him on the other side of the hulk on the ground. When Lance’s sneakers hit tile, he bends forward and hooks Keith’s arm, allowing him to pinwheel over his back and kick another guy in the head in the process.</p><p>Lance pops to stand straight and they both twist to punch the same guy in the stomach at the same time, making him keel over. Then they take those punching hands and clasp them. Lance puts his other hand on Keith’s shoulder, Keith puts his on Lance’s waist. They spin around, feet kicking up to avoid puddles of blood and spilled drinks.</p><p>They can move crazy fast like this and no one can touch them, plus they get a chance to take in what’s happening with the fight. Lots of locals have joined in the brawl against the football players. It’s a much more even fight now. In the middle of the insanity, Coran is bellowing and begging for composure.</p><p>
  <i>‘Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit<br/>
And you ain't no friend of mine’</i>
</p><p>“Where’s Allura?” yells Lance, concerned. “And the other girl?”</p><p>“Taking care of themselves,” says Keith. Another spin and Lance spots Allura picking up a guy and tossing him right over her shoulder and across the room like he’s a ragdoll. Meanwhile, Pigtails has a folding chair as a weapon and she’s not afraid to use it.</p><p>“Incoming,” says Keith.</p><p>With this momentum and a couple well placed hands, Lance is able to launch Keith into the air! He does a flip to land right on the guy just as Lance drops to the ground to swing his leg around to trip up another.</p><p>They find their footing at the same time. Hands clasp then Keith twists them at the arms so Lance ends up pressed back to Keith’s front looking right at a guy charging them.</p><p>“Ready?” asks Keith.</p><p>“Ready!” says Lance, they twist around to straighten their arms then Lance repeats his move from earlier, but this time more controlled and uses their shared grip to run up Keith’s front then flip backwards and lands on the beefcake’s shoulders.</p><p>Lance covers up the guy’s eyes causing him to thrash around, trying to shake Lance off. Within seconds his feet find one of those wet spots and down the guy goes, but not Lance. Keith grabs him out of midair, spins him to slow the momentum until Lance’s back finds itself knocking against a pillar, stopping his motion with a thud.. Keith’s body gets pressed against him. </p><p>
  <i>‘Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit<br/>
You ain't no friend of mine’</i>
</p><p>Suddenly Lance is very aware of Keith holding him with those bare arms, muscles bulging from a fresh fight. Their eyes meet his and finally Lance’s brain kicks in and wonders how they just did all that? </p><p>“ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!” The voice is unexpected but Lance recognizes Police Chief Iverson right away.</p><p>Keith steps back as a dozen cops stroll into the hall, twirling their batons.</p><p>“Time to jet,” says Keith and Lance wholeheartedly agrees. He’s about to grab Keith’s hand, but then suddenly Hunk is in his face. And Pidge. And Shay. And they’re all talking at once and Lance loses track of that greased back hair.</p><p>Lance doesn’t make it out before he has to talk to the cops. He’s lucky though, because if Keith’s brother wasn’t such a sweet talker, Iverson probably would’ve marched them all into the paddywagon along with the instigators of the fight. It’s late by the time he gets out into the parking lot, but a lot of the cars are still there. Everyone mulling around in groups, talking excitedly about the fight that broke out.</p><p>As soon as Lance takes a few steps out the door, he’s grabbed and pulled into a hug.</p><p>“Allura?” stutters Lance, surprised.</p><p>“Thank you!” says Allura, she’s in high spirits despite what just happened.</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t anything,” says Lance, wondering when this hug is gonna end. “A lot of us jumped in to defend you.”</p><p>“No, not that,” says Allura, leaning back, but still holding onto his shoulders. “Thank you for inspiring me to, you know, be a bit of both…” Surprised, Lance looks over Allura’s shoulder to see her Pigtailed soulmate wave playfully at him.</p><p>“I wasn’t, uh, you’re welcome.”</p><p>Then the crushing hug is back. “Isn’t it wonderful, that we both matched on the same night?”</p><p>“We… WAIT WHAT?”</p><p>“You and Keith,” says Allura, stepping back. “No one moves like that together unless they’re soulmates! I admit, I’ve never seen a dance done so violently before, but there’s no mistaking you two are fated to be together.”</p><p>Lance is speechless. While he’s still dumbstruck, Allura skips away to go greet her soulmate with a kiss. As her and her friends walk off, Lance spots one more person who’s stuck around. He lights a smoke while leaning back against his car (which is surprisingly not a tin can, but a shiny black convertible with red and blue flames painted on the side.) </p><p>When their eyes meet, Keith’s face barely betrays a look of recognition, but he’s not fooling Lance anymore. He marches right up to Keith and pulls the cigarette out of his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, I was smokin’ th-” Keith’s protests are cut off by Lance grabbing him by the leather jacket and pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>Lance still has a fat lip from the fight so the kiss tastes like blood and when Keith doesn’t immediately kiss right back, Lance worries he’s just made the biggest mistake of his life. That is until Keith grabs Lance by the lapels and kisses him right back. He’s so aggressive, Lance stumbles backwards, but catches his footing quickly.</p><p>Then just as abruptly as it started, Keith ends it, stepping all the way back. “Why did you kiss me?” demands Keith, wiping a bit of spit from his chin. Gone is his stoic demeanor. He now looks as helpless as a lost puppy.</p><p>“Because… we’re soulmates,” says Lance.</p><p>“You don’t know that,” says Keith, defensively. “We never danced together.”</p><p>“C’mon, Keith, the way we move together… it’s like, no, it is because we’re meant for each other.”</p><p>“But you don’t really want me,” says Keith, sounding small and unsure. “You’re not…” Keith holds out his hand and wiggles it back and forth.</p><p>“Maybe I’m both and afterall,” Lance steps forward and takes Keith by the wrists, “my whole life I just wanted to have that ‘you were standing right in front of me this whole time’ moment of realization and now I’m having it with you. Also, literally just realized why you were watching me wrestle all through high school.”</p><p>“That spandex suit was so tight…” Keith looks down then back up at Lance. “So, uh, you wanna go for a drive somewhere?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Keith climbs into the driver’s seat. When he starts the car, the radio sparks to life.</p><p>
  <i>‘Blue moon you saw me standing alone’</i>
</p><p>“Do you wanna go for a milkshake?” asks Keith. “I’d suggest we drive to Soulmate Point, but I don’t wanna be presumptuous.” He then notices Lance has climbed into the back instead of the passenger seat. “Why are you back there? Do you not trust my driving?”</p><p>“How about you join me and put the hood up?” suggests Lance.</p><p>Keith moves very quickly and soon he’s in the backseat with Lance and they’re both the first to make a move, knocking their foreheads together. They laugh awkwardly and try again. This time the kiss goes smoothly and soon they’re making out.</p><p>Lance can’t believe he’s with his soulmate right now. A soulmate with a sexy black car, wicked fighting skills, and - now that Lance thinks about it - a really handsome face.</p><p>
  <i>‘You heard me saying a prayer for<br/>
Someone I really could care for<br/>
And then there suddenly appeared before me<br/>
The only one my arms will ever hold’</i>
</p><p>Excited, Lance tries to tip Keith vertically on the bench seat, but the boy resists. “Whoa, slow down, Lance. We don’t gotta do everything in one night. We’ve got time.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” says Lance and as he speaks, his body is moving on it’s own, climbing to straddle Keith’s lap and turning his soulmate a satisfying shade of pink. “I have been waiting for you for so long.”</p><p>“I know…”</p><p>“Waiting in every sense.”</p><p>“Oh,” says Keith. “And you’re not lookin’ to wait any longer?”</p><p>Lance shifts on Keith’s lap, letting him feel how urgent the situation is. Heck, now he can feel the situation is urgent for Keith too.</p><p>
  <i>‘I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"<br/>
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold!’</i>
</p><p>Then they’re kissing again, jackets pulled off and dropped to the floor of the back seat.</p><p>Keith is just undoing Lance’s belt when Lance suddenly goes, “Wait… How do we do this? I learned about the birds and the bees, but this is like… the bees and the bees!”</p><p>“It’s easy,” says Keith, reassuringly. “Touch me like you touch yourself and I’ll do the same with you.”</p><p>Lance bites his lip. That sounds so sexy, it makes his face all flushed. He nods and untucks Keith’s black t-shirt then undoes his belt. They shift around so Lance can free Keith. He’s feeling extremely nervous, but Keith keeps planting kisses on his lips and cheeks and neck until Lance is hot, needy, and ready for release.</p><p>Working Keith with his hand is something different. The feel and motion is so familiar yet the sensation of pleasure isn’t there. For a moment he worries he’s doing a bad job and what works for him won’t work for Keith, but then Keith let’s out a gasp and drops his head down to suck on Lance’s neck.</p><p>Lance can do this. He can please his soulmate and when Keith’s shaky hand reaches down into Lance’s boxers, he realizes with a shudder that Keith can indeed please him too.</p><p>“Keith,” moans Lance. The better Keith’s hand feels, the quicker Lance strokes him back. Keith has not leaked as much as Lance though so he stops for a moment to spit in his hand then returns to stroking him.</p><p>Keith chuckles softly against Lance’s neck.</p><p>“What?” asks Lance, defensively.</p><p>“You’re cute,” hums Keith. “Everything you do is so cute.”</p><p>If Lance’s face weren’t already red, he’d probably blush all over again. All these years liking someone, hoping to be liked back and feeling very small because his interest wasn’t returned… Now this. Keith liking him for who he is. Has been liking him for who he is for just as many years.</p><p>Lance has to kiss him again. He sweeps his tongue into Keith’s mouth, as he shifts forward to press as much of him as he can against his soulmate.</p><p>Keith uses the change in position to gather both their dicks in one hand and stroke them together. The extra contact and friction is heavenly. Lance finds himself bucking his hips up to aid in the motion, riding Keith’s lap like it’s a mechanical bull.</p><p>Cheeks burning, knees clenching, Lance orgasms, spilling himself into Keith’s lap. </p><p>Keith’s response is a grunt and a suck of Lance’s bottom lip. Lance takes hold of Keith’s dick and strokes him quickly until he’s spilling into Lance’s hand moments later.</p><p>“Uh,” says Lance, holding out his sticky hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” says Keith, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders. He kisses him and Lance relaxes into it, feeling perfectly content. </p><p>Lance tips back, leaning his forehead against Keith’s and says, “I can’t believe you chose me before you even knew we were soulmates.”</p><p>“Well yeah, because… you’re you,” says Keith softly.</p><p>Lance’s heart feels so full. “I can’t wait to fall in love with you, Keith.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Title based on Shake, Rattle &amp; Roll by Big Joe Turner</p><p>Other songs referenced and quoted in order:<br/>Rockin Robin - Bobby Day<br/>Dream Lover - Bobby Darin<br/>The Great Pretender - The Platters<br/>Peggy Sue - Buddy Holly<br/>Why do fools fall in love? - Frankie Lymon, The Teenagers<br/>Hound Dog - Elvic Presley (which he ripped off from black female blues singer Big Mama Thornton)<br/>Blue Moon - Billie Holiday</p><p>Just wanted to make a note saying that although I've coded Pidge as Aromantic that of course doesn't mean she doesn't have a soulmate, she's simply not interested in the romantic concept behind it. She may have a partner (or more) in her future.</p><p>Follow me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1</p><p>xoxoxBBBK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>